LAGRIMAS NEGRAS
by Eldest88
Summary: solo cuando te has enamorado sabes lo q necesitas, pero y si te das cuenta tarde de tus sentimientos?


LAGRIMAS NEGRAS

Era un día común en la vida de Natsuki, ir a estudiar, saltarse una que otra clase, compartir el almuerzo con sus amigas Mai y Mikoto…..

Después de los sucesos del carnaval de las Himes, su vida había pasado a ser tranquila y aburrida.

Montada en su moto lista para ir a casa. Se coloca su casco, gira la llave, enciende la maquina, toma el volante y….

Suena una canción de Linkin Park, numb

-y ahora quien será…..-observa el identificador de llamadas, sonríe y contesta….

-Shizuru?...-

-Fu, fu … parece que mi Natsuki esta contenta con mi llamada….-al otro lado de la línea.

Se ruboriza de momento, cambia el tono de su voz a una más fría.

-Hola…Shizuru…..a que debo tu llamada…-

-Disculpa si te incomode-con tono de tristeza.

-Solo quería invitarte a cenar esta noche en mi apartamento, necesito comunicarte algo muy importante….

-pe…..-no tenia ganas de discutir por lo mismo de siempre, los sentimiento de la castaña hacia ella.

- Tranquila no es nada de lo que estas pensando.

-parece que me leyera el pensamiento, me conoces demasiado bien Shizuru- pensaba con detenimiento.

-Entonces….si tienes tiempo?….- La castaña se impaciento por el silencio repentino de la pelizaul.

-mmmmm…ok…entonces nos vemos en tu apartamento….te parece bien a las 7pm?

-mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

-Bien….entonces te espero a esa hora…..Adiós-colgó deprisa sin esperar la respuesta de la otra.

-A-adiós Shizuru….-Suspiro, cerro el celular, lo metió en el bolsillo y salio veloz, directo a su casa a cambiarse.

7pm Apartamento de Shizuru

Una intranquila castaña no para de mirar el reloj, sentada en su sillón se preguntaba el porque de la tardanza de la morena.

-Será que se arrepintió de venir?...no ella no puede….- ya se estaba desesperando.

-O será que le paso algo….con lo loca que es con esa moto…- Tomo el celular, buscando el numero de la chica…..

TOC TOC

Respiro hondo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió, saludo a la chica con un beso en la mejilla y una de sus falsas sonrisas, invitándola a pasar.

-konishiwa -la saludo la peliazul.

-Que hay de cenar…- se dirigio hasta la cocina, levanto la mano queriendo ojear el contenido de una olla, pero la castaña se lo impidió pegandole con una cuchara de palo.

-No seas curiosa…Nat..su..ki..-le guiño el ojo.

La pelizaul alejo la mano con el rostro bastante rojo..

-¡Shizuru!…. eso dolio..-se sobo y se sentó en el comedor.

-No te preocupes, sabe bien con mayonesa…- Sirvió dos platos, coloco uno enfrente de unos ojos verdes llenos de brillo, tenía mucha hambre….

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio degustando de los alimentos…..

-Nee….Shiffuro…de…que querias ha..hablafme..-con la boca llena…

-Nat… que te he dicho…no hables con la boca llena…mejor espera a que terminemos de cenar…-brevemente su rostro palideció recordando lo que le diría a la morena.

Treinta minutos después se hallaban en la sal con una taza de te cada una.

-Ahora si….dime que era lo urgente..-tomo un sorbo de su taza.

La castaña sintió como el se te no quería bajar por su garganta, carraspeo..

-kgrr..-tomo una bocanada de aire..

-me voy Natsuki..- sus rubies se resquebrajaron por un segundo, pero luego volvió a su estado inexpresivo.

Al escuchar esas palabras Nat se contuvo para no botar por la fuerza el contenido de su boca.

.-como?...de que hablas.-Miro directo a los rubies.

-He aceptado un traslado…. Mañana en la madrugada viajo a Francia…

-A Francia?... pero eso esta muy lejos…-sentía una punzada en su estomago.

-Si, lo se…pero ya no puedo retractarme, esta decidido…-se coloco en pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

En ese instante la ojiverde no sabia que hacer ni que decir, estaba consternada, triste, quería decirle que no se fuera que se quedara por….porque? por ella? …después de la confesión de la castaña ella misma la había rechazado. Así que no tenia el derecho a obligarla a quedarse por algo que tal vez jamás le daría. Sin embargo tenia que decirle algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

-Nat…-Se giro para nuevamente mirarla a los ojos.- Solo dímelo…..dime que me quede y lo haré solo por ti…. Yo te amo…siempre lo has sabido- en su corazón guardaba la minuscula esperanza de que la peliazul correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Solo se quedo mirando al suelo, al escuchar esas palabras todas esas emociones que estaba experimentando fueron bloqueadas por la razón, esa razón que le repetía una y mil veces, que no, que ella no debía sentir nada por la castaña, no solo por ser ella sino por ser una mujer.

-No…-se coloco en pie dándole la espalda a la castaña.- Dijiste que no volverías con ese tema… sabes bien mi respuesta, no pienso repetírtela.

Tomo la chaqueta que habia dejado sobre el sofa, camino hacia la puerta y sin siquiera mirar atrás….

-Adios Shizuru…que te vaya bien…-se alejo del apartamento corriendo hacia su Ducati la encendió y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a una castaña llorando a raudales, jurándose a si misma que seria la ultima vez que lo haría.

Esa noche llego a su casa, no saludo a su madre no quería que le preguntara nada, se fue derechito a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama pensando en lo que le había dicho Shizuru, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, había algo en su interior que luchaba por salir, el problema era que ella misma no sabia como….

El sol se colo por su ventana….cerro con fuerza los parpados pues sus ojos al igual que su cabeza le dolían, tan solo había dormido dos horas y eso, miro el reloj sobre la mesita, si no se levantaba ya se le haría tarde… se cambio rápido, cogio su mochila, las llaves de la moto, salio de casa sin desayunar…

-Pero, que cara traes…-Mai le decía con preocupación.-Estas bien?

-Si…solo no dormí bien..-se desperezo estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Es por ella…Verdad?.

La ojiverde se tenso.

-entonces…es verdad…la dejaras ir-Mai entorno sus ojos negando con la cabeza- no puede ser que seas tan tonta, por que no se lo dices…

-De que hablas…-le dio la espalda, cabizbaja.

-De eso…tus sentimiento…nee natsuki….la amas- coloco la mano en el hombro de la peliazul.

-Deja de decir tonterías…Mai….yo no a-a..m….yo no siento nada por shizuru.

Se Safo de la mano de la pelinaranja, camino lo mas rápido a su ducati, huyendo de esas palabras.

Eran las 10pm seguía dando vueltas en su cama, se paro cansada, por más que quisiera dormir, no lo lograba, seguía pensando en ella, y en el hecho de que a partir de esa noche no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,

Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,

Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,

Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.

Se acerco a la ventana, acomodándose enfrente de ella abrazo sus rodillas.

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té,

Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré,

Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,

Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.

Inesperadas, unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no lo entendía, no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, había sido muy clara con la castaña, no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero adentro, era otra cosa, una guerra se formaba entre su corazón y su razón.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar

Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,

Eres todo lo que más quiero,

Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,

Mis ojos son dos cruces negras

Que no han hablado nunca claro,

Mi corazón lleno de pena,

Y yo una muñeca de trapo.

No lo soporto más, tenía que salir de esas cuatro paredes, tenia que pensar…. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, de puntillas salió de su casa no queriendo despertar a nadie.

En su moto se dirigió al balcón de la playa, esa que tantas veces había presenciado sus conversaciones con la ojirubi. Miro al horizonte, unos rayos iluminaban el mar, señalando que pronto comenzaría a llover.

-Hasta el cielo lo sabe…-se dijo.

Cada silencio es una nube que va,

Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar,

Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,

Y que me escuche hablar la luna de Enero

mirándote a ti.

Por fin…. Esa soledad la hizo entender lo que muchos, menos ella, tenían claro. Entonces tres palabras salieron desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Te amo Shizuru…-sonrió, sus ojos brillaron al escucharse decir esas palabras. Estaba enamorada, siempre lo había estado, solo que era muy idiota o muy cobarde para admitirlo.

-No te puedes ir…..no dejare que te vayas sin que sepas de mis sentimientos…-se colocó su casco, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil prendió la maquina, la cual rugió dejando una estela de humo por la velocidad que llevaba.

El cielo se anego en agua, un torrencial aguacero comenzó a caer empapándola, pero eso no le importo, tenia que detener a su amada, por el afán que llevaba se paso un semáforo en rojo sin fijarse que del otro lado venia un camión, reacciono girando el timón en sentido contrario a este, pero fue tarde el camión se dirigía vertiginosamente hacia ella. En ese instante lo supo, en forma de película vio pasar toda su vida y en la mayoria se encontraba esa castaña de ojos color carmesí que le sonreía y le repetía cuanto la amaba, una furtiva lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Te amo Shizuru.-esbozo una sonrisa, mientras el camión la impactaba con fuerza, dejando su cuerpo tirado en la carretera sin vida

En el aeropuerto una castaña esperaba ansiosa la llamada.

-todos los pasajeros con rumbo a la ciudad de Paris…..

Era su vuelo, ya era hora, se detuvo, giro 180º para observar la ciudad de Fuuka y sonrió, pero no con alegría sino con pena.

-Adiós Nat..su..ki.-volvió a girar, tomo el carrito con sus maletas, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha.

Al pasar por la aduana sonó su celular, su corazón le dio de tumbos esperando que fuera la voz de la morena.

-Halo…..

-Shizuru-san?...-su sonrisa se desvaneció, no era ella.

-Mai-san…ya tengo que abordar el avión…

-Etto…es que no se como….-la pelinaranja no hallaba la forma de decírselo.

-Por favor…. Mai….no quiero perder mi vuelo…-Quería colgar, no quería saber más nada de la ojiverde.

-Shizuru-san lo siento, Natsuki tuvo un accidente y….-

Con una cara de terror se tiro al suelo, sentía que su mundo se desintegraba, miles de lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos con el afán de salir… ese día, ese maldito día, se convertía en el peor de toda su vida.

-Nooooooo…..-Grito tan desgarradoramente que todas la miradas se posaron en ella, algunas con extrañeza, otras con tristeza, y algunos simplemente ignoraron su dolor.

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,

Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos,

Pero el silencio es algo frío,

Y mis inviernos son muy largos,

Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,

Entre los versos de algún tango,

Porque este corazón sincero,

Murió en su muñeca de trapo.


End file.
